My 5th year at Hogwarts
by Coratheexplorar
Summary: Tanya was supposed to study, I mean she did study, but not nearly as much as she should have. If she had studied, she would've been ready for the dragon. And the goblins. And the ghosts. But she didn't. JOIN Tanya Ladver at Hogwarts, where she has to deal with boys, stupid tests, and occasionally a dragon.


**My fifth Year at Hogwarts**

I look down the hall, there are two doors in front of me. Which one do I choose? The door on the left has shiny gold lion claws on each corner, and is made of oak wood. The door to the right has little green lines running across it, looking like little serpents. The choice is pretty obvious, what Gryffindor wouldn't go through the door that most probably belongs to their house? But I am still wary, this is a maze meant to trick you.

My gut is telling me to go through the door with the serpents. Not wanting to stay any longer, I open the green door and look though, I can't see anything inside. With a sigh, I leap through.

There isn't a floor, of course there isn't a floor. Am I that stupid? I flap around, trying to keep straight. I try to see through the mist, but can't see anything past my own feet. Wait, there's something coming towards me. No I'm coming towards _it_. I can't make out what it is. Is that a head? Maybe a wing? Oh no.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

It's a dragon. A big scary dragon, and I'm getting closer to it every second. I try to pull out my wand, but my robes are flapping around me. Oh uh. I'm about ten yards up from the dragon when I hit a barirer.

My neck snaps back and my body bounces off the clear barricade. I slide to the wet floor and lay there for a few minutes, not wanting to get back up. But I then remember what I'm supposed to be doing and limp to a standing position.

I look for my wand in my tangled robes. Praying to Merlins pants that there wasn't any damage done to it during my free fall. I find it in my back pocket, everything still intact. Whew, that was a close one. I know the professors said this wasn't going to be easy, but this is ten times harder than I ever thought it would be. I definitely should've studied more.

"Lumos"

The soft light comforts me, I look around. The rocky walls are slick with something. It's gooey and sticky. "Ewwwwwwwwwwww", that is really disgusting. Wiping my hands on my robes I look back towards the dragon, It's still sleeping peacefully. My landing didn't seem to disturb it. The dragon is a Wyrm, it's red scales and stretched body makes it unique to others. Her gold wings are tucked under her body, probably trying to generate some warmth in this cold cave.

Right, what am I supposed to do now? I'm stuck in the middle of a cave that just happens to have a huge wyrm dragon in it. My stomach rumbles, ah what I would do for some food right now. I don't know how much time has passed scince I started the maze, but it's definetly way past dinner time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASH BACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Masey looked at me from across the table, "Are you sure you're ready for the big test?" she inquires. "Yes, yes. I am, everything is going to be fine." I say as I lather my toast with marmalade and jam. "I studied all last night, and some this morning."_

" _Ok ok I'll leave you alone, but just know that the test is different for everyone. So you can never be fully prepared" she implores._

" _Everything will be fine" I reply, getting my book bag off the floor, "I'll see you tonight, we can tell each other what our tests were like."_

 _Masey worriedly looks at me "Ok, bye." I turn and walk out of the dinning hall, wondering what I would tell Masey at diner._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEND OF FLASH BACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel a breeze rubbing against my cheek. Wait, what? A breeze? Where is that coming from? The cave doesn't seem to have any doors….. Oh, wait. Of course there is a small opening to my left that I didn't see.

Walking towards the opening, I hear a low rumble, the ground shakes. I slowly turn towards the dragon. It's eyes are fluttering open and her tail is starting to twitch. Sugar cookies! I slowly inch towards the opening, not really caring whats on the other side as long as I get past the dragon. The Wrym dragon is waking up, and I for one do not want to be in the cave when she is fully awake.

I'm about a yard away from the light when she opens both of her eyes, slowly taking in the scene around her. Cheesits, she looks right at me and slowly gets up. I stand frozen in fear. Her footfalls (can I even call them feet?) shake the ground. My body starts to work again and I stumble two feet towards the opening. One foot left, just - oh for the life of cupcakes. The dragon slowly builds up her body to shoot fire. I take a huge step forwards, and leap just as the Wyrm shoots her hot inferno.

Ouch! This time I didn't fall, I simply landed smack on the floor. Merlin's pants that hurts. Rolling around so I'm on my back, I look up. There seem to be two figures above me, are they… arguing? One seems to be male and the other female. One of the figures leans over me. " Hello dear, that was quite impressive." says Professor Neville.

With that statement, I black out.


End file.
